The current invention is an improvement on the traditional desk pad calendar. On these calendars it is common to have several pages attached together with a single month on each page. Accordingly a user can only see one month at a time without flipping pages. This inability to see into the next month without remembering to look ahead makes it difficult for the user to remember meetings, appointments, and/or due dates occurring early in the next month. The current invention creates a user friendly calendar that allows the user to remove or fold a portion of the current month from their view after the time period has passed, thus allowing the user to view the upcoming days and/or weeks in the next month.